Sweet
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Murasakibara suka yang manis-manis. Termasuk bibir milik Muro-chin-nya...


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadayoshi.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Sweet by d'Rythem24.**

* * *

><p>Himuro Tatsuya mendecakan lidahnya. Melirik jam tangan hitam yang terpasang ditangan kanannya, setelah itu menghela nafas lesu.<p>

"For god sake, Atsushi! Where are you?" gumam pemuda berambut hitam emo ini, bola matanya berputar kesana kemari. Berharap dapat menemukan sosok tinggi besar yang saat ini tengah dicari olehnya. Meskipun terlihat mustahil mengingat ada seberapa banyak orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, namun Himuro yakin, sosok menjulang rekan satu timnya di Yousen pasti akan mudah ditemukannya.

Ya, setidaknya itu tadi...

Ponsel dalam saku celana Himuro berdering, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

Nama 'Kapten' mengerjap indah dilayar ponsel touchscreennya, sedikit ragu, tetapi akhirnya dia menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo, Kapten?" jawab Himuro, suaranya cukup lantang karena khawatir dikalahkan oleh kerumunan.  
>"Apa kau sudah menemukan Murasakibara?" tanya suara dari seberang sana.<br>"Be-belum, Kapten," Himuro melemparkan kembali pandangannya ke sekitar.  
>"Hah? Belum? Kemana saja sih dia?"<br>"Aku juga tid—" kalimat Hiimuro terjeda begitu mata yang tak tertutupi poninya menangkap sekelebet ungu yang menjulang, tengah berjalan bersama sekantong snack dalam pelukannya.

_'Itu Atsushi,'_ Batin Himuro memekik.

Tanpa menghiraukan Okamura yang masih mengoceh, Himuro segera saja memutuskan panggilan dan berlari cepat menghampiri sosok yang baru dilihatnya itu.

"Atsushi!" seru Himuro. Yang terpanggil namanya menoleh pelan.  
>"Muro-chin?" panggilnya dengan mulut penuh. Himuro berjalan tergesa begitu jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa kaki saja, dan Murasakibara pun langsung mendapatkan pelukan setelah Himuro ada di hadapannya. Snack yang sedang dilahapnya terhimpit.<p>

"Muro-chin?" Murasakibara menyebut bingung.  
>"Kau membuatku khawatir, Atsushi," ujar Himuro, meregangkan pelukannya. "...kemana saja kau tadi, hah?" tuntut lelaki yang lebih pendek ini.<br>"Tadi aku lihat ada seorang penjual permen susu yang mengatakan kalau permen buatannya adalah yang termanis di dunia," jawab Murasakibara santai, menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk merogoh kantong bagian belakangnya.

Himuro berkedip menatap 1 buah permen berbungkuskan plastik transparan. Sungguh, Murasakibara polos sekali.

"Muro-chin harus mau mencobanya, tapi... Permennya tinggal satu," Murasakibara menjatuhkan snacknya secara cuma-cuma dan beralih untuk membukakan bungkus permen dalam genggamannya. "...ini untuk Muro-chin." ucap Murasakibara seraya menyerahkan permen itu ke depan mulut Himuro. Yang diberi permen tertegun sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.  
>"Terima kasih, Atsushi." setelah itu mulutnya ia buka, melahap permen yang Murasakibara sisakan 'khusus' untuknya.<p>

Center Yousen itu tersenyum, menunggu komentar teman Amerikanya yang kelihatan masih mengecap-ngecap permen susu dalam mulutnya.

"Ini manis sekali, Atsushi," dan Murasakibara pun tersenyum lebar.  
>"Muro-chin suka?" tanya si ungu antusias. Himuro mengangguk.<br>"Aku suka," jawab Himuro. "...dimana tadi kau membelinya?" tanya Himuro selanjutnya.  
>"Di—"<p>

—"Penjualnya sudah tidak ada," keluh si bocah besar dengan mimik sedih. Mereka kini berada di tepi jalan, dimana Murasakibara bilang bahwa penjual permen paling manis sedunia yang tadi menawarinya ada disini.  
>"Ah, mau bagaimana lagi 'kan?" respon Himuro seraya menepuk pundak si jangkung. "...sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, Atsushi." terusnya.<p>

Murasakibara bergeming. Masih berdiri terdiam menatap bangku kosong yang ada di depannya.

"Aku masih mau permennya," gumam pemuda bermata malas itu kemudian. Himuro terkekeh.  
>"Sepertinya tak ada cara lain ya," komentarnya yang juga menggumam, dan berpindah posisi dari samping ke hadapan Murasakibara.<br>"Muro-chin, ada apa?" tanya Murasakibara lesu, yang cuma di balas oleh senyuman lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya.

Himuro sedikit menjingkitkan kakinya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menekan tengkuk Murasakibara. Permen yang tadi sibuk dikulum dalam mulutnya ia jepit di antara baris giginya, beruntung Murasakibara pun mulutnya terbuka, dan dengan leluasa memudahkan Himuro untuk menjejalkan permennya. Dari mulut ke mulut. Tapi aneh, meski tau kalau permennya sudah berhasil ia pindahkan ke dalam mulut Murasakibara, Himuro masih belum memundurkan wajahnya. Mereka masih menyatu, dalam ciuman.

Setelah seperkian detik, Himuro pun melerai ciuman mereka. Di tatapnya Murasakibara yang bibirnya basah dan mulutnya sibuk bergerak kesana-kemari, lalu mengerjap.

"Muro-chin,..." Murasakibara menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "...bibir Muro-chin...lebih manis daripada permen ini." lanjutnya yang kontan membuat pipi Himuro merona hebat.  
>"I-i-itu bu-bukan apa-apa," Himuro tergagap, membalikan tubuhnya saking malunya.<br>"Ne, Muro-chin, aku mau mencium bibirmu lagi. Manisnya enak!" pinta Murasakibara bersemangat.  
>"Hah?!" pekik si surai hitam, lalu speechless.<p>

Himuro berharap, bibirnya tidak semanis yang Murasakibara kira. Karena kalau terus begini, bagaimana nasibnya nanti?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**


End file.
